


Etho’s secret

by AstressedDwight



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 03:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstressedDwight/pseuds/AstressedDwight
Summary: Truth or dare with the server brings back a wild secret from etho’s past to the spotlight
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this story yhs, kov, and ts where tv shows and/or movies.

“-and that’s the story of why I know what redstone tastes like!”

Impulse exclaimed as he leaned back to the sounds of varying sounds of disgust and laughter.

The monthly meet up between hermits was in full swing as the liquor made its rounds.

“But seriously dude, what we’re you thinking?” 

“I thought it was funny at the time!”  
Tango glared jokingly before muttering about stealing redstone for Impulse’s safety.

“Ok ok, you can lecture me about my dumb teenage decisions later. I right now think it’s time for Etho to let loose some skeletons.”

Ren couldn’t help but bark out a laugh at that.  
“Dude, that’s not how truth or dare works!”

“But etho never chooses truth! So I dare him to tell us a secret.”

Etho sat up to that with a smirk while the others started to argue over the logistics over the rules of truth or dare.  
He cleared his thought.

“You know what? Sure I’ll tell you guys a secret that only one other person on this server knows. So listen up because I will only tell this once. Ok...”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Fintastica for pointing out the copies of Etho’s secret guessed it glitched

“All right I’m gonna preface this off by saying this happened a few weeks after the beginning of season 5. You know how the grind is when it comes to early-season and I just remember the other NHO invited me for some bar hopping and drinks.”

Etho said as he took his mask down to take a sip from his beer.

“Ok. Not usually my thing but I was trying to be more social and so I tagged along under the impression that it was going to be small pubs or something.”

The stink eye that was sent to the other NHO was enough to send them all shifting in their seats.

“In all fairness it wasn’t like we had been to the places before hand-“

“Save it for later Doc my dude. What does this have anything to do with a secret though?”

“I’m getting there Ren, I need to give the backstory for this to make sense. Now where was I?”

Grian let out a snicker as Etho pondered for a moment before regaining his track of mind.

“Yeaaah, it wasn’t a pub. Turns out these guys dragged me into a Japan server with this huge underground party.  
When I say “huge” I mean, three or four stories, a bar and dance place, DJ, and a line up front by the bouncers.  
I realized our destination just as Bdubs ran to join the line, signing my night away.”

“WAIT-wait wait, is this the time that I think it is?!??”

Bdubs proceeded to knock over several drinks in attempt to to slam his hand on the table and make eye contact with Etho.

“Yep.”

Etho exclaimed with a pop at the p.

“DUDE. You went missing for three days!!! Wha-“ 

“And I’m getting to it. So yeah we’re it this place the music is loud, people are grinding over each other on the dance floor and I was pretty sure the third floor for “privacy”.  
I am at the booth with a drink, regretting my life choices at that point. And it was all too much so I made my way to the restroom in hopes of splashing water on my face and calming down.  
Little did I know, others at that point in time, left. I learned later that a dude thew a bear bottle at Doc and fucked up his eye so they had booked it to the hospital.  
But I did not know this, so imagine my surprise when I come back to the booth only to see it empty.  
I begin to panic a little but I told myself ‘relax, they probably are off getting drinks or on the dance floor, they will be back any second now.’  
So I waited. Five minutes, ten, fifteen and at 20 minutes I officially go ‘ok, I’ve been abandoned. Great. Fabulous, what a wonderful way to end a crappy night.’ And I was just finishing the last of my drink when suddenly another glass is set in front of me.”

Etho took another sip from his cup before clearing his through.

“I started to say “I didn’t order this,” and proceeded to meet the eyes of the dude and all I can say is if he wasn’t yakuza then I am Zedaph.  
The dude had the hair, the suit and most importantly, a gun.  
And this is when I realized that I have fucked up because I had started to speak to him in Japanese so he and I both know that I am fluent. So I can’t pretend that I don’t know what he’s saying.  
He proceeded to tell me that it was on the house and boxed me into the booth with his body.”

Concerned muttering roused from the group at this.

“Oh shi-“

“god Etho ar-“

“I’m Fine guys, just let me continue.  
So I’m trapped between the booth and this dude who’s leaning into my space. He starts introducing himself and tries to make small talk. Things like “ where you from?” “I’ve never seen you in this server” “you got interesting hair, is it natural?” and so forth and so forth.  
Now I’m just trying to think of a way out of this while simultaneously answering as little as possible and making sure to keep that drink he gave me as far away as he kept trying to nudge it into my hands.  
And just I feel his hand go for my thigh I hear from behind the booth someone clear their thought and go,  
“There you are babe! I’ve been looking for you for half an hour! Oh who’s your friend?”  
And that’s the moment my prayers from that night were answered.”


	3. Day zero of missing Etho

“Was he cute?”  
“Cleo no!”  
A few snickers and a large snort from Grian joined at Joe’s theatrics. Before he could start to rant about how one’s outer beauty did not matter Etho picked up once again with a grin.

“Absolutely, totally my type and everything. But I digress, so Creepy Mc Annoyance looks over at this random dude and I could just tell he wasn’t buying any of it. So he gets up and into this guy’s face, asking more and more questions to my ‘boyfriend’. I am panicking at this point but this my knight in shining armor isn’t phased in the slightest.  
He is weaving this intricate story about how it was our second year anniversary and that we were going to meet up with some friends but they messed up the address and and we had to find them. All while subtly giving me an opening to stand up get behind him.  
And I have to add that my savior had a massive size disadvantage. Like the creep had three inches of height and 30 pounds of weight more than me and the dude helping me out was only up to my nose.   
But he’s acting like he didn’t have a care in the world that he was putting himself in danger.  
But anyways, so I think we’re in the clear as the creep is looking like he is starting to believe the story but he asked one more question. What was my name? And my savior came up with one without hesitation but apparently the sleaze ball had been keeping tabs on me that night because he just looks me in my eyes with this smile that could curd milk and says “wrong answer, right Etho?”  
Now that it’s when my panic had turned into just plain fear.  
My savior on the other hand, without hesitation, just decks the dude in the mouth and before he grabs my arm and we are legging it through the crowd and out the front door.”

Etho leans over the table for a second as he continued.

“I hear someone yelling and running behind us as we’re making our getaway. So we started to weave in and out of alleyways over fences and at one point we hid behind a dumpster until a couple people passed us before we made u-turn.  
Eventually we lost them and finally took a breather.  
After a few minutes of just gasping on the ground I started just thanking him and he waved it off before introducing himself in English and just saying “I know you just had a creepy stranger thing happen but you look like you’re about to pass out and I don’t think it’s safe for you to go home right now. Do you want to sleep on my couch? My apartment is a couple blocks away.” And I took him up on his suggestion as I honestly thought if I were to try to go back to the main hub I would’ve blacked out.  
We get to the dude’s place he sets out futon and I am gone to the world before I even hit the pillow.”


End file.
